Such gas bag comprises an inflation opening, a fabric piece which is arranged inside the gas bag opposite the inflation opening and forms an outflow opening for compressed gas which flows through the inflation opening into the gas bag, and at least one tether which is likewise arranged inside the gas bag.
The fabric piece serves to deflect in a desired direction the hot compressed gas entering into the interior of the gas bag after a gas generator has been activated. This prevents the hot compressed gas from striking directly onto the wall of the gas bag and damaging it. In addition, through the selective deflection of the compressed gas, the unfolding behavior of the gas bag can be influenced to a large extent. According to the direction of inflow of the compressed gas into the gas bag, for example it can be achieved that the gas bag firstly unfolds in lateral direction, in particular upwards and downwards towards the windscreen and towards the floor of the vehicle, and to the vehicle occupant only towards the end of the unfolding process.
The tether serves to influence the shape and the dimensions of the gas bag in particular in the unfolded state. In addition, by means of the tether also the unfolding behavior of the gas bag can be influenced. However, it is a problem that the tether can have a negative effect on the unfolding behavior which is attempted to be maintained by means of the fabric piece.